ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War 1/Transcript
Introducing Maisie Darcy The episode begins the last few minutes after One Last Time. *Molly Williams: Cillian, good morning, i know you're still asleep but i thought i should tell you that your mom's coming today. So if you're ready to come downstairs, let me know. Lorcan fell asleep as his arm fell out of the bed. It's a day before Christmas Eve, Molly, Mike, Nightmare and Kino are opening their presents. Lorcan, he's in bed asleep. *Molly Williams: Okay, kids. Choose any present to open if you want. *Nightmare Darcy: Mom, what about Cillian? *Molly Williams: He's gonna do it later. His mother's coming and she's gonna be excited to see him. Maisie walked in and surprise the others. She was bursting to go to the bathroom. *Maisie Darcy: Merry Christmas! *Molly Williams: Maisie, Hi! *Maisie Darcy: You too! Where's Cillian? *Molly Williams: He's upstairs, asleep. He's probably been up all night. *Maisie Darcy: Oh Really? I love to stay and chat but i really need to use the toilet. Maisie runs uptstairs to run to the bathroom. She walked past Lorcan's bedroom which discovers that "He" is still asleep. *Kino Darcy: When is Cillian gonna wake up? *Molly Williams: Oh, i don't know. He's very tired, maybe you and Nightmare can go upstairs and check on him. *Nightmare Darcy: Okay. Maisie walked downstairs. *Mike Darcy: It's okay about Cillian, he's not going to be in a coma again. Introducing the girl Lorcan At Lorcan's bedroom, Nightmare and Kino walked to his bedroom. *Kino Darcy: Lorcan? Lorcan, it's us, your half-brother and half-sister. We're going to come in, Lorcan. Stand back. Just don't worry. We've got to come in. Oh god, we're so worried. Nightmare and Kino walked into his bedroom. *Nightmare Darcy: Okay. Do you think that, "She's" back? *Kino Darcy: I don't know. Maisie's walking back downstairs from the bathroom but then she sees them, feeling nervous. *Maisie Darcy: What the hell are you two doing? *Kino Darcy: Oh, we're... checking on Cillian. *Maisie Darcy: Let's see. I just want to be my kid. Cillian, prepare to see me. Maisie pull over the duvet and sees that Lorcan is a girl. *Kino Darcy: She's back! She's back! It worked! *Nightmare Darcy: It really did work! *Maisie Darcy: What did? *Kino Darcy: Lorcan aka the girl who was turned into a boy, knows the other dimension version of Cillian, and two girls named Lilly and Ellie. *Nightmare Darcy: and he must've use his powers to free her. *Maisie Darcy: And how did you done it? *Kino Darcy: He defeat NFFA Michael Warrens. *Maisie Darcy: That... That's amazing. Molly walked in with Mike and sees Lorcan turns back. *Molly Williams: She's back...! *Maisie Darcy: I think I'm gonna wake her up. *Mike Darcy: Whoa, You know, you're never supposed to wake your sleepy daughter. She'll be angry. *Maisie Darcy: Well, I can do whatever I want. I made her when she was a cute little baby. Now can you please get out so i can...? *Molly Williams: Okay, come on guys! Molly, Mike, Nightmare and Kino walked out of the room while Maisie's kindly shaking Lorcan to wake up. Lorcan walked up and see Maisie. *Lorcan Darcy: What... what the? *Maisie Darcy: Remember me? I'm your mom! While Nightmare and Kino's opening the presents they hears Maisie's singing. *Lorcan Darcy: (V.O) What's happening?! Why are you doing that, you dumbass?! *Molly Williams: She's woke up. Lorcan walked downstairs. *Lorcan Darcy: Who was reponsible who tell her to wake me up? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! *Molly Williams: Sorry about that, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: You should be... wait... what date is it? *Nightmare Darcy: It's the 23rd of December, 2014. *Lorcan Darcy: What the hell?!! Nightmare, kitchen now! Lorcan grabbed Nightmare to the kitchen. *Nightmare Darcy: What? *Lorcan Darcy: We didn't travel back in time to last year?! Instead we've traveled into six months. *Nightmare Darcy: What? I didn't know! Look we need to find the way before this new event begins. *Lorcan Darcy: What new event? *Nightmare Darcy: The 2014 Civil War. I heard all of the warriors in two groups are gonna battle. You're a warrior so you can do it. *Lorcan Darcy: Civil War, huh? I never really thought to call that after the one in the 19th century, but I guess that what the warriors want, yeah why not. I can fight. The doorbell ring and Mike answer it. Introducing Jack Darcy Mike opens the door and it reveals to be Jack Darcy. *Jack Darcy: Merry Christmas, dear family. *Mike Darcy: My son, welcome back! Hey girls, look who it is. *Molly Williams: Oh great, the pain in the ass so called my oldest son is here. *Maisie Darcy: Tell me about it. Two years older than my adorable Lorcan Darcy. Lorcan flip her off. *Lorcan Darcy: One of these days, i'm gonna be a better parent than Dad. *Jack Darcy: Ah, my little sister returns. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey, don't be so fancy you idiot. The Christmas Shopping The First Fight Beginning of the Civil War Lorcan walked out of the house and prepare for battle. She running to the beginning of the battlefield and sees Wonder Woman flies to her. *Lorcan Darcy: Wondie, thank you. You've freed me! *Wonder Woman: You're welcome. But you're supposed to stay here temporary. By the orders of Princess Celestia, we're forced by her to take you back so we can turn you back. *Lorcan Darcy: No. I'm staying this and this world's my home. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan, it's surrender to us or fight. *Lorcan Darcy: What? The Red Ranger appeared and Lorcan sees them. *Lorcan Darcy: Jason. *Jason Scott: Lorcan. Looks like it's us against Seven. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm with you. *Wonder Woman: Alright. Ivy, now! Poison Ivy appeared and tied Lorcan up. *Lorcan Darcy: Poison Ivy? *Poison Ivy: Sorry Lorcan but, there's nothing we can do. *Lorcan Darcy: Please What did i do? *Wonder Woman: You used your powers to destroyed the orb yesterday. *Lorcan Darcy: I have to use my dragons to destroy it to free my body. *Wonder Woman: But now it's over, you're gonna be punished. The pink arrow appeared and freed Lorcan. Jason gives Lorcan her morpher. *Jason Scott: Here Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks. Lorcan morphs into her purple armor. The Blue Ranger appeared. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey Billy. *Billy Cranston: Okay, Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: Yes. This marks the beginning of this battle. Jason, Lorcan and Billy are gonna work together. Category:Transcripts